


So far away...

by LNewman2015



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNewman2015/pseuds/LNewman2015
Summary: A woman ran as far away as she could from the man she loved to protect him. She threw away everything she believed in and ever was to protect the ones she loves the most. Amy Fujioka at the Fujioka household, living a life of secrets and lies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A fanfiction full of as many fandoms lnewman2015 is in; Minecraft Diaries, Hetalia, Ouran high school host club, Attack on titan, Black butler, Harry Potter)

'The Divine Warriors were the most beloved and powerful people to ever had walked the earth (supposedly). It consisted of six people; Irene the Matron; Enki the Keeper; Shad the Destroyer; Esmund the Protecter; Menphia the Fury; and Kul'Zak the Wonderer.'

"Don't forget, I'm picking you up after school Haruhi," Amy Fujioka called to her baby sister. "Ok Nēchan," Haruhi simply replied before grabbing her bag and making her way out to school of Ouran Academy. Haruhi was mistaken for a boy when she first arrived at the school, it didn't bother her as much as it would any other person so she kept on parading around as a male for the time being. The only ones that knew of her real gender outside of family was the host club-whom she had grown quite attached to over the past few months-, the real reason for that was an 8 million yen debt (but Haruhi was secretly having fun anyway at the host club but would never tell them that directly to their faces). The Ouran host club was a club where the schools most handsomest boy, with way too much time on their hands, entertain young laddies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as a playground for the super rich and beautiful. The host club had no idea of Amy Fujioka, and it remained that way until that day.

Four guests sat at Haruhi's table like normal, "Hello Haruhi!" the three of them chirped together to greet the host. Haruhi gave them a kind smile and returned the greeting whilst pouring the four of them a cup of tea and offering them a slice of cake. The host club's busiest time of day was after school hours when all the lessons are done and time was thrown to the wind. As conversation was made, one of the girls piped up from her shy bubble to ask "Say Haruhi...can you tell us about your home life a little more?" she asked shyly. The other three agreed enthusiastically, eager to get to know they host they love whilst the other hosts indiscreetly listened in. A sudden beaming smile graced her lips as a sudden burst of excitement rung through her voice. "Well...I have a big sister!" She giggles as the hosts and guests all listened in closely, never hearing Haruhi so happy before. "I admire her so much, she's been to so many countries and seen so many people of many countries and helped so many lives that I admire her so much!" Haruhi smiled fondly at the thought of her older sister.

The guests listened intently as the girl talked about her sister's travels and how she has settled down back home for a while now when a knock on the host club doors snapped their attention toward it. A figure, with ink black hair and very subtle purple highlights to show off her wild spirit and steel grey eyes that showed no remorse for her enemies but hope for those she cared for, entered the room. The woman wore a grey shirt and denim shorts that set apart her appearance from the rest. Her tanned skin was easily reflected from her old tanned leather coat and bright red bandana that was tied neatly around her left wrist.

"Hello I am Amy Fujioka, I have come to see the host's that my little brother has been hanging around," she greeted, lying to the guests through her teeth about Haruhi's gender whilst a small smile painted her slightly rounded face. The jacket reached her ankles and looked older than her, but she still wore it despite this. One factor of her is what confused the host club the most:

She looked nothing like Haruhi at all.


	2. Chapter 2

'The six Divine Warriors were once friends. Irene was a fighter for peace, and often fought for causes she felt were right. She was the only one of her friends not to go through the cycle of death and rebirth, as she had to remain as she was to protect the world.'

Kyoya Ootori was the first to introduce himself to the eldest Fujioka. Kyoya was a black haired boy with silver rimmed glasses and constantly carried around black book with him. "Hello miss Fujioka, welcome to our club. How come we have never heard of you until now? After all I do only recall your father saying he only had one daughter," he said slightly cockily but it was masked but his fake smile that he had plastered on. The sudden question made Haruhi hitch her breath, 'will Nēchan let Kyoya~senpai get away with that?' she thought to herself but Amy gave her sister a look of assurance before replying, "That's a bit rude to ask when you first meet someone don't you think? And if you must know why, it's because it's none of your bloody business eh Ootori?" She sassed back at the seventeen year old. Everyone held their breath at once as silence filled the air. 'She dared to sass the shadow king?!' some of the hosts thought, it scared them a lot to think of what Kyoya could do by a simple person sassing him out in front of many people. A flustered expression was buried under Kyoto's skin as his blood boiled with fury, already was the two off to a bad start, "You're right, I apologise," he apologised hesitantly as chattered filled the air once more.

The two sisters ast beside each other on the sofas as they chatted away with nearby guests. In that simple fifteen minutes of Amy being in the room, they all found out that; she was twenty years old; visited almost all of Europe; met millions of people and kept in contact with some of them today; and much more. Eventually, when the hosting hours came to an end, the ladies left and pulled Haruhi aside to have a little chat about the little secret she had been keeping from the hosts. "What do you mean you didn't know? Didn't you see the pictures of her when you guys came over last week?" She asked distastefully, remembering how the host's showed up unexpectedly at her house and met her father in an unruly way (for Tamaki of course). The host's shook their head in a puzzling manner 'you'd think for a group of people who seem so interested in my life would see the pictures of my big sister' Haruhi thought whilst rolling her eyes and the dramatic club leader.

The club consisted of Tamaki Souh, an over dramatic blonde club leader who was completely conflicted over his feelings for Haruhi (Unsure of whether it was just family and something more); Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki's oldest friend and vice president of the club; Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachi, a pair of twins who used to keep to themselves but now open up slightly more. Kaoru is more conflicted about liking Haruhi as Tamaki is; Mitsukuni Haniozuka (also known as Honey~senpai), a blonde haired brown eyed lolita who was judo champion, he was also the eldest of the club members; and Takashi Moriozuka, a silent tall boy who had black hair and grey eyes was a kendo champion and Honey~senpai's cousin.

"Why didn't you tell Daddy you had an older sister?!" Tamaki yelled yelled dramatically, preferring to be referred to as the father figure of the group. This left Amy to wonder around the club freely. A book caught Amy's eye from Kyoto's bag as she slowly slipped it into her pocket without being caught.


	3. Chapter 3

'Because of this, she had to watch her friends die and be reborn over and over again. She often fought alongside Esmund, who was a shield for good. Shad was a different story. He was a warrior of destruction, a force against the sanctity of the world. He and Irene loved each other, but the fates were against them, as they personified opposing forces.'

"Where is it?!" Kyoya growled to himself angrily as he searched his bag inside and out, his books were askew everywhere as the boy panicked. The hosts had never seen the boy so panicked and stressed as his fist collided with a pillow to release his anger. "What's wrong Kyo~kun?" Honey~senpai asked as he inched closer to the boy holding his pink bunny close to his body. Haruhi and Amy left not too long before Kyoya realised his predicament. "I lost something important and if I don't find it, I will be in so much trouble!" he stressed, gripping his hair as the remaining hosts came closer to the boy with as much caution as they could since they feared him sometimes. "What is it you lost?" Kaoru asked hesitantly as they all looked for whatever it was, "It was a copy on the Divine Warriors and it was the last one made!" his voice cracked as panic still kept crashing onto him. Tamaki then had enough of this and forced Kyoya to sit down, "Kyoya, calm down. We'll try to find it in the morning, if it's no where then we'll try some thing else," Tamaki assured his best friend before gathering up all the books and returning them to Kyoto's bag.

Back with the Fujioka girls, Ryoji (the girls' father) had fallen asleep swiftly after he returned home from a long shift. Haruhi and Amy were sat on the eldest's bed whilst she was reading a book in such a complicated language "Nēchan?" Haruhi piped up softly to her sister, resting her cheek on Amy's arm. "Yes Haruhi?" The girl replied, brushing one of her inky black locks behind her ear whilst she pulled Haruhi in a loving embrace, "Can you read some of this to me please?" She asked softly. Amy's expression softened as she looked at her sister, when she looked Haruhi in the eyes she saw Kotoko (their mother) and couldn't say no. "Just like when you were a little one," Amy smiled at the memory of when she used to read bed time stories to her as she planted a soft kiss upon her sister's chestnut hair. "Of course, Ûäńmßźrūøœ-" she started but then stopped when she realised she was speaking the language that Haruhi (and nobody) could understand. Haruhi giggled at her sisters mistake and nuzzled into Amy's soft purple jumper for warmth. 

"The divine warriors were the most beloved and powerful people to ever walk this earth. It consisted of six people; Irene the Matron; Enki the keeper; Shad the destroyer; Esmund the protector; Menphia the fury; and Kul'Zak the wonderer. Irene was a fighter for peace, and often fought for causes she felt were right. She was the only one of her friends not to go through the cycle of death and rebirth, as she had to remain as she was to protect the world. Because of this, she had to watch her friends die and be reborn over and over again. She often fought alongside Esmund, who was a shield for good. Shad was a different story. He was a warrior of destruction, a force against the sanctity of the world. He and Irene loved each other, but the fates were against them, as they personified opposing forces," she trailed off when she realised Haruhi had fallen asleep on her shoulder. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she gently laid Haruhi down on her own bed and tucking her in her sheets before making a small cup of coffee for the night. 

"She adores you so much," a tired Ranka (Ryoji's stage name) said from behind her. Amy turned around and faced her father. "I know...what are you doing up? It's almost midnight," she pointed out as she checked the time on the clock, her purple jumper sleeves rolled up to her elbows as her red bandana remained on her wrist. "I could ask you the same question," he countered in a joking manner as the moonlight illuminated the room, showing off Amy's black eye clearly without her makeup on. 

"Just....reasons..." she replied simply before kissing her fathers cheek and letting him return to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

'Her constant fighting against Shad, as well as the conflict between the love triangle between Her, Shad, and Esmund, took a great toll on her. She forgot how to feel compassion or love for anyone, she completely lost her emotions for everyone and everything. She continued to do good for the world, but could not return feelings of love to those that loved her.'

After dropping Haruhi to school, Amy went about her day as normal by taking a stroll through the park nearby. She saw many school children, couples, dogs, birds and others to keep her mind on a wondering journey. She wore a purple tank top, denim shorts with her bandana pushing her fringe back as it was a slightly warm spring day. A small engagement ring sat in the depths of her pocket, she pulled it out and observed it with a nostalgic smile upon her pink lips. 'When we reach land, I'm going to marry you right then right there,' a familiar voice that she had grown to love so much spoke in her head. Scents of her past made her smile increase; the oceanic breeze, rolling waves, creaking wood of a boat, a crew completely antsy to get to shore...it all brought back memories. Aside from the good memories that she had experienced, memories that had been buried in the depths of her brain were also dug up at the mere sight of such a beautiful ring. 'Run love! Run as far away as you can! I'll find you, just stay safe for me!' the same voice said, it was a panicked one but still the same. Her smile then drooped to a frown as she remembered the screams of children, the flames, the horrid laughter that made her scream bloody murder after hearing it.

She slowly slipped the ring back in her pocket as she pushed those memories was far back as she could in her brain, never again to be touched until she felt ok to reminisce again. Haruhi nor Ryoji knew of those memories and Amy planned to keep it that way for as long as she possibly could. A sudden force impacted her rear as she snapped of her daydream and realised she had bumped into someone and fell to the floor. "I am so sorry! I didn't realise where I was walking," she apologised quickly as a fluster of embarrassment painted her cheeks and dusted her nose. "No no it's fine love, I was not concentrating either," a heavy British voice said. The man she had bumped into stood up and offered his hand to her to help her up, she gracefully took it with a smile. The warmth of their hands together brought a feeling of remembrance for Amy, she finally looked up and saw who she ran into. He was a man who was clearly not from here, he had shaggy blonde hair and the most beautiful green eyes you could ever lay your eyes upon as well as eyebrows of unique shape. The familiar feeling became clear when the two linked eyes when they saw who stood before them.

"Arthur...what are you doing here in Japan?" She asked softly and slightly choked out, shock and relieved constricted her heart and lungs preventing her speech. Amazement then glistened in Arthur's eyes as he remembered Amy's soft voice and loving touch. The two never separated they hands as they were still amazed by each others change in appearance and slight personalty change, "All of us are here, even some new countries," he whispered back, a smilier effect of shock and relief on his words. A sweet smile graced her lips, "even Gil?" She chuckled at the thought of the flamboyant Prussian. A chuckle escaped his throat, "yes, even Gilbert, after all these years," he smiled before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You haven't changed a bit love," he murmured before hugging her tightly, she gratefully returned the hug.

After what felt like forever of sharing a long embrace, Amy then let go and tears filled her eyes, "I...I'm sorry Artie," she apologised before making a run back home the other way.


	5. Chapter 5

' During this time, Enki, Esmund, and Kul'zak decided that if Shad was gone, there would be no more darkness in this world, and Irene would be able to feel again. Shad found out about this betrayal, and his anger turned him into something infinitely dark and powerful. He became what is known as the shadow Lord.'

Amy sat curled up in her shared bedroom with tears streaming down her face, the room was dark and gloomy as she cried all of her tears away once more "Amy, darling please let me in. It's your father" Ryoji called from the other side of the door, a click from her side indicated she had unlocked the door. Ryoji slowly opened the door to see his daughter crying on her bed like there was no tomorrow. "Ryoji," she cried his name as he engulfed her into a tight but caring and comforting hug whilst she cried into his shoulder. "What happened Amy?" He asked softly whilst rubbing her back. She hiccuped before sniffing as her mascara ran down her cheeks, "I ran into him today...he hadn't change at all..." The girl cried as her father rocked her softly like when she was a baby.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart...." Ranka whispered comfortingly into her ear. He grabbed a make-up wipe from nearby to clean her ruined make-up and expose her many scars on her neck and black eye, "Tell you what, I'll go pick Haruhi up today and you just relax here with a hot cup of coffee," Ryoji negotiated with his daughter with a soft smile on his face. Amy's red and puffy eyes seemed to light up a little at the thought of coffee, "really? Thanks papa that means a lot...." she hugged him tighter as the man kissed the top of her head. "I may not be your mother, but I can at least be a good father for you," he plays with strands of her hair as he spoke. The tear stained girl fell asleep in her father's arms after an hour of comfort, he layed her on her bed and covered her with a futon and kissed her temple before going to pick up his youngest daughter.

Haruhi was completely unaware of what had happens to Amy, as far as she knew, Amy was still picking her up. Kyoya seemed gloomy that day too, "Kyoya~senpai, why see you so gloomy?" Haruhi asked, it was out of character for him to seem so...down. "Kyo~kun lost a book that was incredibly important and was the only copy," Honey~senpai replied for him, Haruhi tilted her head slightly. "What one?" She asked bluntly, Kyoya looked up from his hands. He had heavy bags under his eyes, "The divine warriors" his voice was hoarse and thick from where he had stayed up late trying to find the blessed book. A sudden panic flashed through Haruhi's eyes as she remembered the book her sister read to her. "R-Really?" She stuttered slightly becoming nervous, this didn't pass by Kyoya. "You don't happen to know about do you?" He asked slowly. Hosting hours were over so all the host's were gathered around the girl, noticing Her suspicious behaviour. 

She gulped nervously at the sudden interrogation. "N-no not at all...but I do vaguely recall Nēchan having a book similar to that," Haruhi was sweating at this point. The door suddenly opened, Ranka was there not cross dressing for once and his long hair was tied back in a long ponytail. "Dad? What are you doing here? Where's Am?" She asked curiously as to where her older sister was.  
"There was a slight situation so she is staying home today, lets go dear, " Ranka said as his youngest followed him out the door. Kyoya had an angry expression on his face, "So the eldest Fujioka girl took it..." he hissed under his breath before grabbing everything he needed and leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

'Irene had to fight him, and had to create a new realm for their battle; the Irene Dimension. Banding together, the other five warriors were able to break him and his relic into pieces, scattering them across the world, and locked his soul in the Nether. But Irene didn't feel anything...in a twisted way, this actually hurt her. She wanted to feel sad for Shad's death, but could not.'

Ryoji and Haruhi finally returned home in silence. The house was completely quiet except for the soft sounds of Amy's snores in her room. Haruhi took off her shoes and was about to go in to greet her sister quietly when Ranka stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Listen Haruhi, Amy is...slightly shaken up today so if you do talk to her when she wakes up, please be careful," he said with a serious tone, meaning he was not being his usual energetic self at this moment. Haruhi nodded understandingly before walking into her bedroom and quietly shutting the door behind her. The room was dark but Haruhi could barely make out Amy's sleeping from under the blanket of darkness.

Trying to not wake her up, Haruhi snuggled up to her older sister to comfort her. She brushed a strand of her hair out of Amy's face and gently traced her black eye with her thumb. Suddenly, a pair of steel eyes locked with her brown ones. "Welcome home Haru, sorry I couldn't pick you up today," she apologised sleepily, rubbing her eyes careful to not hurt herself. Haruhi just smiled at her and hugged her tightly, resting into the warmth of the woman, "It's ok Nēchan," she buried her face into her sister's chest as she listened to her soothing heartbeat. The two stayed like that for a while whilst Ryoji got ready for work as he had to work a double shift that night. Amy ran her hands through Haruhi's hair gently, making Haruhi slightly tired. A sudden questioned popped into her mind that she wanted to ask, so she chose her words wisely as she looked her sister in the eye "what places have you visited? Who have you met over the years?" well maybe two questions came to mind, but Amy answered them regardless.

She took a moment to think, searching her brain for all the people she met and countries she had visited, "well...I travelled all the way to the UK, I met a man called Allistor in Scotland and his brothers," Amy seemed hesitant to talk about the brothers, so Haruhi tried to stray away from it. "When I went to the centre of London, I met a boy around your age called Ciel Phantomhive and I served him for a couple of years. I made friends with the servants, except for the butler, he spooked me slightly because he reminded me of someone," Amy suddenly started laughing at a memory, "He had a crazy cat addiction!" she laughed with a beaming smile to the point tin beads of tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"I went to Germany and helped the survey corps defeat the titans, some of them made it out alive and now they're carrying out their lives. I haven't spoken to all of them but I keep in touch with my old captain and some team mates. I remember this one time, a fight broke out in the mess hall over whether Sasha, one of my dorm mates, could eat ten baked potatoes in less than five minutes. Man that girl can eat," a fit of laughter ripped from her throat again, even Haruhi let out a little giggle. Ryoji watched his daughters laugh together from the doorway with a soft smile. "I helped coach Victor Nikiforov in his younger days before Yakov took over. This was before he was a rising figure skater star, apparently he's got a fiancé now in the same area as him of figure skating...I wouldn't be surprised if he married his skates," Haruhi's eyes widened, "You know the Victor Nikiforov?!" She exclaimed excitedly as Amy nodded.

"Nēchan, there's one question I've been meaning to ask you but you don't have to answer it if it's too personal," she assured Amy before asking, "What was your Mum and Dad like?" Amy's breath hitched for a moment, she started fiddling with the bandana that rested on her wrist. 

"Mum and Dad...Irene and Shad...they are amazing people...it's a shame my Dad didn't live long enough to see me," she averted her gaze from Haruhi as Ryoji left for work.


	7. Chapter 7

'Eventually, the other warriors died again, leaving her all alone. Irene wanted to learn how to feel again, so she decided to seal away all her memories and go into slumber in the realm she created. She took her powers out and sealed them in her relic. As she sealed away her memories, she gave her best friend Hyria a staff, and said, when it glows, to place it somewhere she could be awoken from, and that needed her help'

After she had replied, Amy truly understood what Haruhi had asked and froze for a mere minute. Haruhi took her hesitation into account and started apologising for asking such a sensitive subject but Amy didn't respond to it, she just ran her hands through her sister's hair as she thought back one more as far as her memory could take her. She thought back to a time where people still used horse-drawn carriages and ships with pirates and farmed for their food and had regions and villages instead of cities and large continents. "My mother is a wonderful woman...the most amazing person I can think of is her. She defied quite a few gender roles back then by being a leader of such a well-known village. She bent and broke rules in ways that even I can't think of, but that's what made people love her so much. She stood up for what she believed in and became respected all over the world, her story constantly told. She fought for peace and for causes that she saw worthy," an admirable smile painted her small lips.

"The fire and aspiration I always saw in her eyes as a kid is what I see in you, I guess that's why when you were born I was drawn to you...My mother travelled to lands to help better lives that she could. She helped regions like; Ru'an where she originated; and Gal'rak where Enki came from. She also brought villages that were torn to disaster back to greatness like O'khasis and Scaleswind as well as Bridgeport. No matter if people spoke ill of her, she just smiled and brushed them off. She aided wolf tribes at their worst...cared for a young ghost boy when he was all alone and scared....protected her village...when a traitor was among them..." small tears formed in her eyes as she thought of the woman she loved so much. "I never understood why she did all of these things, but now that I have aged I see why...it was so she could create a better life for the future generation," the smile that was on her face didn't leave despite what the tears said. 

Haruhi hung onto every word she said, taking in every detail that Amy said of her mother. "Mum said that when I was born...she remembered the love she felt when she was reborn. That I brought the light back into her life when the one she loved had died and a war was about to breach," the girl hiccuped, she took a deep breath before getting up to get another cup of coffee to wake her up as well as start preparing dinner for the two of them. "Dad was apparently nothing like how the history books would have described him. he was the current holder of Shad's relic at the time and died protecting my mother and the baby neither of them knew they would have. He held his temper better than the original but when his whole village was killed, he couldn't help but flip and run...that's kinda how he met my mum. I have his relic now but...having his bandana makes me feel closer to him than I ever would be."

The soup she was preparing finished cooking as she poured it into two bowls, one for her and one for Haruhi. The two sat down to eat their soup, "I was named after my father's late wife Lily, she would've wanted him to move on from her death. If she were alive today then I would also have a half brother. Aaron...my father...didn't realise who or what he was protecting until he died protecting it," she finally finished her story and the two finished their soup in silence. "Kyoya~senpai is looking for that book you know...and I'm pretty sure he's suspicious of you," she warned her sister softly, starting on her homework and trying to not make eye-contact at the now awkward situation. Amy -or Lily now- nodded her head while sorting her bed hair, "I know, I just wanted to see my mothers face again after 150 years," she said drearily. The doorbell suddenly went off, the two 'sisters' gave each other a look that said 'where you expecting anyone?' neither of them were. Amy answered the door and saw the face she was trying to avoid once more, Arthur.

"Lily Alina Falconclaw, I am here to take you back home with me where we belong!"


	8. Chapter 8

'Hundreds of years later, a boy who had recently become a Shadow Knight came into Hyria's forest. Even though he had lost his emotion, he still wanted to help his brother and his village. Hyria told him to place the staff at the place that needed help, but Vylad didn't know the actual Irene would come. And thus Irene came back into the world under a new name: Aphmau'

"Arthur-" Amy was about to start but the British man cut her off quicky, "Lily please, they need you and me back there!" Arthur tried to negotiate with the girl, trying to ignore the bruise on her left eye and scars on her collarbone and chest. At first, Haruhi was confused when she overheard the conversation but then remembered, Amy and Lily were one in the same person. "Who's at the door Nēchan?" Haruhi asked, pretending to not know that it was her 'sister's' fiancé, and hugged Amy's side. Arthur was confused at first, 'who was this girl?' he thought. Noticing his confused expression, Lily/Amy introduced the two to each other, "Haruhi, this is my fiancé Arthur Kirkland. Arthur this is my 'sister' Haruhi," she introduced, adding air quotations to the word 'sister'. 

Haruhi gave the older man a soft smile and held out her hand to him for him to shake, "Hello," she greeted kindly. Arthur blinked for a moment before shaking the younger girl's hand politely, "Pleasure to meet you," he said as politely as possible. Haruhi then noticed the awkward tension int he air after the introduction, "I'll just leave you two be," she said before going into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her, secretly listening from the other side though. Arthur gently took Lily's hand in his and looked her closely in the eye after shutting the front door behind them and sitting in the living room. Two cups of hot tea sat between them as they attempted to make conversation peacefully.

"Levin and Malachi refuse to travel outside of Ru'an until they've seen, spoken, and heard from you and know you are alright," Arthur mentioned. The two didn't make eye contact in conversation, the difference in each others appearances changed over the 150 years of separation between the two, "I know, but now you can go back to them and tell them I'm ok," she stated, taking a sip of her rose tea. The blonde shook his head, "that's not how it works, Phoenix drop is in chaos and they are relying on you to return and help them," his tow became slightly harsher as he tried to get the dire situation across to her, Amy clearly did not want to return to the place she called home. "I know that Arthur! But Zane will kill you, Mum and everyone around us if I return. I can barely grasp the thought of my father's relic actually being in my possession, how easy do you think it will be to use that kind of power when I try to not attack anyone?!" the ravenette's temper suddenly rose to a tenfold as her face became red with anger, her temper became shorter and shorter as the conversation went on.

"That doesn't mean you can't help from a distance, love!" Arthur's voice rose as hers did, working in sync to get their own points across. "I have responsibilities here! I have a little sister to take care of! A fatherly figure that works day and night to help us and that I want to keep happy and healthy! I want to return but if I do, I will be leaving the ones I love behind!" her voice was just under yelling, Haruhi flinched at her sudden tone from the other side of the door. 'I've never heard her so mad before...' Haruhi thought as she sat against the door, still listening to the conversation. "You have them back home! In the thousands of years that I have known you, I would never let you die by the hands of anything or anyone!" He assured her with a loud voice. Tears formed in the corners of Amy's eyes as she pulled her fiancé into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her forehead and rested his forehead on hers, "I realised all those years ago when I was a mere pirate the dangers I would be putting myself in by being with an amazing woman such as yourself....but I don't care....I wouldn't and wont let anyone bring any harm to your ever again if you would just come home...." his voice wavered as he also started crying.

The difference between Arthur and Lily was that; Lily was immortal through her mother, she was born immortal with a purpose to bring good to those deemed right and to prove that the daughter of someone destined for destruction can love more than anyone can imagine. Arthur on the other hand, was the human personification on England. As long as his country was alright, so was he. Arthur held his beloved close as they held onto a hug that lasted longer than intended, never wanting to let go again.


	9. Chapter 9

'Enki is revealed to have had feelings for Irene, though he never got a chance to say it to her. Esmund , on the other hand, loved Irene and wasn't afraid to tell her. This caused fights to break out between Shad, Esmund, and Irene. Esmund was known as the shield for light. It is probable that he also moved on from Irene and had children with a human woman.'

Arthur left shortly after 6PM, Haruhi laid against the door with guilt ringing through her ears 'I have responsibilities here! I have a little sister to take care of!' Lily's words stuck to her like an insult. "Am I the one holding Nēchan from going home?" Haruhi thought guiltily. Holding Amy/Lily back from returning to the place she grew up was the last thing the brunette wanted to do. After a moments of thinking, the girl got up from her place and prepared herself for bed before laying on her bed and staring blankly at the ceiling, darkness engulfing the room once more. Hours passed by and midnight finally hit the clock, Amy hadn't settled down to sleep in their room and was still awake in the living room. Haruhi could tell by the reading light still on in there.

"Lily, what is there to be afraid of eh? He's just a man...with a lot of power....and could kill you..." Haruhi overheard Lily talking to herself in the living room. A sad expression painted Haruhi's face, never in her life had she heard or seen her 'sister' so stressed about a single being. It seemed like ever since she got that book on the Divine, her emotions completely unravelled from the past 150 years and crashed onto her as one big meteorite. Soft sobs once again filled the silence of Lily's speech, 'her emotions are really crashing down on her...I have never seen her cry so much...' Haruhi thought, then empathising with the older woman. To pass the time, Haruhi quietly reached for the book from Amy's bag and flicked through a few pages. Harry squinted her eyes as she attempted to read, she couldn't let Amy know she was still awake, and a specific page caught the girl's eye. 

'Lily Falconclaw, only daughter of Irene and Shad, was about to marry the infamous pirate Arthur Kirkland after many years of sailing together. Unfortunately, the beautiful ceremony was crashed by Zane Ro'meave (a strong follower in the Shadow Lord's violent antics) and terrorised many children as well as wound many soldiers of other towns willing to aid the small town. The couple were unable to officially marry and fled into hiding separately, from that day forth Ru'an, Gul'rak, Tu'lah and more regions were shut off completely by a barrier set up by Irene herself. This barrier kept Zane and other shadow knights (other followers of the Shadow Lord) encased in the city of Phoenix Drop, the city awaits the return of Lily to help defeat Zane.' Haruhi read. The girl let out a small sigh as she admired the picture of a younger Arthur in a smart pirate uniform and a shorter Lily (inherited by her mother) wearing a crisp white gown reaching her knees. The two looked very happy, not knowing the shadow of Zane was being them, "No wonder Nēchan is conflicted to go back...all this power and she's scared to use it without hurting her family..." she thought sadly as she drifted to sleep.

The front door creaked open slightly as Ryoji finally returned home after a long night's work. He saw his eldest asleep with her face on the table. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and a trail of drool left her mouth sloppily. Ranka sighed, "And this girl is meant to be a deity's daughter," he chuckled softly at the irony as he gently picked up the girl without disturbing her and laid her beside Haruhi. Almost instant after the girl made contact with the fabric, Haruhi hugged the ravenette tightly and Lily returned it. A smile made its way to Ranka's lips as the two become covered with the blanket and he retired to his own bed for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

'Over 100 years ago, a natural predator of humanity appeared: the Titans, giant humanoid but mindless monsters whose sole purpose of existence seemed to be to devour humans. There was an insurmountable gap in power between them and mankind, and as a result, humanity was rapidly exterminated to the brink of extinction.'

Morning broke through the cold night, Haruhi arose from her sleep a tad later than normal because of the late night. A weight was on her chest, she saw it was the book she was reading the previous night, it was stuck on that same page as before. Tearing off the covers and preparing herself for the day, her mood slowly went from slightly grouchy to normal. Her sister and father were still fast asleep by the time she had showered and had breakfast. A knock at the door was heard, it was soft but loud enough to hear. Haruhi grabbed her bag, ready to leave for school when she saw it was Arthur again! "What are you doing here?" She asked groggily. A small tick formed on her forehead, gradually becoming mad at his constant visits. "I apologise for my long visits, but I need to talk to Lily one last time," he assured.

Haruhi sighed, looking at the time and realising she needed to leave right away, "Go ahead, she's still asleep right now and good luck getting her up." Haruhi rubbed her eyes as she left the house and shut the door behind her. In the space of an hour or so, the girl made her way into school without any questions or hiccups along the way. Before school started, she met up with Kyoya, "I found your book Kyoya~Senpai, Nēchan must have thought it was her journal instead of the divine," she said apologetically, handing the book back to the older boy. He eyed the girl suspiciously before putting the book away into his own bag. "You should get to class Haruhi. The bell is about to go," he said, making Haruhi's eyes widen and quickly rush to her homeroom.

She took her seat beside the Hitachiin twins , the two attempted to get the girl's attention but her attention was averted from her book to the front where three new kids were stood. One of them was a timid alone boy with bright blue eyes that were full of adventure and ambition. He held a brown leather book close to his body as he introduced himself, "H-hello, I'm Armin Arlert...I'm from Germany in Shinganshina," he said, trying to boost as much confidence in his speech as he could. 'So he's from the district that Nēchan spoke about...' Haruhi thought, then feeling sympathy for the boy's shyness as Shinganshina got attack by titans. The other boy had dark brown hair and eyes of a teal colour, full of vengeance but a passion for protecting those he had befriended. "I'm Eren Jaeger, Im also from Shinganshina. The three of us served in the survey corps for a couple years," he summarised. A lightbulb went off in the brunette's mind, 'They must have served along side Lily!' she thought successfully. The final person was a girl, she had black hair, merciless yet caring grey eyes and wore a bright red scarf. "This girl got any relations to Amy?" Kaoru whispered to Haurhi in a teasing manner, making her roll her eyes. The girl buried her nose in her scarf slightly "I'm Mikasa Ackerman..." she mumbled.

The three took their places nearby each other and closet o the back, the twins reached over and whispered to Haruhi, "How's Amy by the way?" Hikaru asked first before his twin finished his intentional sentence, "because Kyoya~senpai needs to talk to her." Haruhi rolled her eyes once again before digging into her bag, "I actually found what he's looking fro, I also got Nēchan's old survey corps uniform for today's cosplay," she stated, trying to get the trio's attention and succeeding whilst showing the twins the tanned jacket with the wings of freedom emblem sewn on it.


	11. Chapter 11

'The survivors responded by constructing three concentric walls: Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sina, which graced them with a century of peace. However, one day a Colossal Titan far larger than any other seen before breached the outer wall, allowing the smaller Titans to invade the human territory and forcing the survivors to retreat to the inner walls.'

Back with Arthur, he walked quietly throughout the small yet simplistic apartment complex, paying his respects to Kotoko (Haruhi's deceased mother). Two soft snores snapped him out of his daydream and look toward two doors, he recognised one of the snores as his fiancé fast asleep. 'Never awake before 9am, you never change,' he chuckled in his mind, remembering how difficult it is to wake Lily before 9am. He opened the door to her room quietly as to not wake Ryoji either and sat at her bedside. A gentle smile formed on his lips as the girl nuzzled into his touch when he ran a hand through her hair. The scars were finally healing up and the bruise was fading out, letting her eye no longer be as swollen as it was before. The engagement ring sat on her bedside, her right hand reaching out to it as if to make sure it remained where she let it the previous night. 

Just looking at the ring made Arthur remembered when he proposed...a memory he wouldn't forget as easily, how important a creature of seeming mythically was to the couple... 

"Come on Artie! He won't hurt you!" A young Lily teased her boyfriend. The girl wore a purple dress with white accents. A pirate Arthur huffed, blushing slightly now embarrassed slightly, "I know that Lils!" he replied hastily. Previously, Lily had tried to get Arthur to pet a wyvern when they docked in Phoenix drop to meet her mother and brothers. Arthur was hesitant for many reasons as he only thought that wyverns were mythical. A small but adorable giggle erupted from her throat as she grabbed his hand and slowly brought it up to the wyverns back, "Then pet Raven if yer not a scallywag!" She teased, attempting and failing to mimic a pirate's language out at sea. The man rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and gently stroked the wyverns scales. In a matter of minutes, the two were flying over the island on the wyverns back, a blonde haired boy of twenty nine years and a brown haired boy of thirty two years watched their baby sister with a soft expression, knowing that she was in safe hands. Lily's arms were spread to pretend she was the wyvern, giggles left her mouth as Arthur held onto her waist softly. 

"Marry me," Arthur said bluntly in her eye, his chin resting on her shoulder. The girl froze, processing the sudden statement, "What?" she asked quickly, being caught off guard. A smirk then formed on his lips, "You heard me, marry me," he whispered this time in her ear, making her shiver and lean into his embrace. "Yes...of course yes," she giggled and he slipped an engagement ring on her finger. At the time, the ring would have been cheap back then, especially for a pirate that raids and fights others. Now, the intricate works of the gold and the small diamonds worked into the design would go for thousands due to its antique look. 

Arthur smiled softly at the thought of how he proposed and slid the engagement ring on her finger again, reliving the memory happily. The cool metal on her finger made the sleeping girl wake up, "Arthur? What are you doing here again?" she asked groggily. He chuckled and brushed her wild inky black locks out of her face as she sat up. "Good morning sleeping beauty," he teased as she got up and grabbed the hairbrush nearby from her messy desk. She snarled slightly at him, terrible at waking up much like a Fujioka would, before pecking his nose playfully, "What do you need Artie?" she teased back, using the nickname she knew the brit hated so. He hugged the girl from behind and kissed her cheek, "Why do you think love?" he stated simply. Amy sighed before finally coming down to her decision, "Fine...I'll come home to defeat Zane but if and only if you help me with my Dad's relic," she said. He chuckled slightly at her remembering him dabbling in the magical arts. 'I'd have to ask a few other nations for some help too...' he thought before nodding, "That's a deal my feisty wyvern."


	12. Chapter 12

'The Wall Rose invasion was a crisis that began when the Beast Titan turned the Ragako inhabitants into mindless Titans to wander throughout Wall Rose. For reasons unknown, Wall Rose was infiltrated by a foreign assailant. Some time after his infiltration, he by some means managed to turn the residents of Ragako Village into Titans. These Titans began to wander Wall Rose under his command as the Beast Titan.'

"You know someone from the survey corps?!" Even exclaimed enthusiastically, noting the familiar emblem that was sewn into the jacket. A beaming and successful smile formed on Haruhi's lips, knowing she got the trio's attention, "Related actually, have you heard of...Alina Phoenix?" She stated, taking a moment to think of her 'sister's' fake name that she used in the army. Hikaru and Kaoru had puzzled looks on their faces, they looked to each other in hopes of the other knowing but didn't and asked Haruhi themselves, "Who's Alina Phoenix?" Haruhi looked at the twins with a smile, "Thats the name Nëchan used then so that nobody would hurt us," she replied. The twins were still slightly confused but didn't question the situation at hand. 

The shinganshina trio suddenly had big grins on their faces (well, mainly Armin) "Miss Phoenix was our favourite squad leader!" Amin beamed with a small blush on his face. Their attention was then averted to there teacher as she started to teach her lesson. The day went on with many questions from the twins and the questions from Haruhi to the trio about their relation to her sister. It turned out that other teens from the same branch as the trio were also attending the school now, their names were; Connie Springer; Sasha Braus; Christa Lenz; Ymir; and Jean Kirschtein. Currently, Haruhi was serving her customers whilst dressed in her sister's old survey corps uniform. It was far larger than she expected but the girl didn't care as it covered up any part of her that would reveal she was a female to the customers. "You look so cute in your uniform Haruhi~kun!" The girls gushed. The compliment made her smile brightly, "Thank you ladies! It's a bit big for me though," she pointed out slightly disappointed. The twins heard this and sat either side of her, "If you had said so before then we could have had it brought down so it fitted you better," they stated together, Kyoya on the other hand said, "Or you could have won the one got you that's the right size," he didn't look up from his computer as he said so.

The girl then hugged her oversized uniform protectively, "No! This is Nēchan's and I promised I'd be careful with it," she said stubbornly. The material of the uniform was tanned hide and was slightly itchy for her, no matter how much it was washed, the fear and bloodstains never washed out and only faded. The twins and the shadow king returned back to their usual activities as Haruhi stuck her hands in the pockets. "Who's outside with Alina?" Eren asked rhetorically from the window, the survey teens were all sat by the window for Amy to return. Haruhi raised her eyebrow and peered out it and saw Arthur with his hands on Lily's waist and the two talking. She smiled softly, "That's Nēchan's fiancé, just leave them be for now guys," she said before sitting back down with her customers and unfolding a note that was sat in her pocket. The note was dusty and old but the ink was fresh.

'Dear Lil's,

Are you ok? Where are you? Malachi, Mum, and I are really worried as well as the townsfolk. You left without a word. Phoenix drop is fine so don't worry about it. Please stay safe for us and come home. Arthur has gone to find you but Irene knows when he will, please...just stay safe.

-Levin (your older brother)'

The letter said. It was difficult to tell, but a small blood splatter was in the corner. 'So they are in bigger trouble than Nēchan lets us on to know,' Haruhi thought. A citrus smell hit her nose...lemon. The letter smelled of lemon. Out of curiosity, she held the letter up to the light, her suspicions were correct. The letter had been written in lemon juice too which meant it was invisible unless light hit it. The real letter said;

'Phoenix drop is under attack! Zane has us all as his slaves for the Shadow Lord and Shadow knights have us all doing their bidding. Mum has been drained of her power and the barrier is getting weaker, soon enough they will be released into the rest of the world. Please hurry!'

Haruhi's eyes widened as she quickly put the letter back in her pocket. "More danger than any of us would have anticipated..." She whispered as Amy walked through the door and Arthur had left the premises.


	13. Chapter 13

'In a manor house on the outskirts of Victorian era London, butler Sebastian Michaelis serves Ciel Phantomhive, the head of an English noble family as well as a toy, food, and candy empire, Funtom Corporation. Sebastian obliges to any task required by his master and solves the problems plaguing England effortlessly due to his demonic lineage and Faustian contract with his master.'

"Hey Haruhi," Lily smiled as she leant o the doorframe. The host club turned to face the girl and the survey teens ran in front of the older woman and the majority of them did the salute of the scouts "Squad Leader Phoenix!" They all greeted with a happy tone. A soft squeal left the customers lips at their devotion to their old squad leader. Amy let out a hearty laugh at their formality, "You guy's haven't changed a bit!" She giggled as she fawned over the subtle changes in their appearances; like Eren's and Armin's hair being longer; Mikasa opening up more; etc. Another laugh threatened to rip from her throat as she saw Eren and Jean flip each other off from their backs, knowing the two had a constant rivalry between each other. 

"Well, I'm sorry to cut this reunion short right now, but I need to pick up Haruhi early today," she apologised to the ladies as they let out a noise of disappointment. Haruhi nodded at her sister as she got up and went to change without questions asked. As she was doing so, Lily wondered over to Kyoya, "I'm sorry for taking your book," she apologised again but had her hands in her pocket. Kyoya nodded simply, not taking his eyes off from his computer. She then went over to Tamaki and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Please take care of Haruhi..." She whispered before her and Haruhi left the room, leaving the two second years confused at her statement. As they walked down the halls, an awkward silence filled the air, "so..why did you need me early Nēchan?" she asked slowly. 

Lily sighed softly, "I know you read the note," she stated seriously yet simply. Haruhi's posture suddenly stiffened, she knew about that? The girl then continued with what she was saying, "I' training with Arthur, Lukas, Sebastian, and Vlad before going home tomorrow morning...I should be back before the end of the year," she finished as they got into the car. Lukas was the personification of Norway and Vlad was the personification of Romania, both dabbled in the arts of magic like Arthur. Sebastian, on the other hand, was a demon serving Ciel Phantomhive in London and was joining her in training the girl (as well as Ciel). The car ride was awkward and silent, it took Amy to break it, "Are you mad at me Haru?" Amy asked curiously yet cautiously. It was in that moment that Haruhi just let her emotions of the current situation just burst, "Yes I'm mad at you!! What am I going to do without you Nēchan?!! Who's going to be my best influence?!!! Who's going to guide me in things that Dad can't?!!! And why the end of the year?!!! It seems like ever since Arthur showed up at out door you've been nothing like a sister at all anymore!!" Haruhi exclaimed with tears streaming down her face. The brunette finally finished with her venting and Amy listened to ever word of it. 

The rest of the ride home was awkward and quiet once again, but this time more tense. Haruhi couldn't look the girl in the eyes nor speak a word to her as she wiped away her tears. 'Maybe I have changed...' Lily thought sadly. When the two finally arrived home, Amy almost instantly went into her room and Haruhi started to regret everything she said in that moment.


	14. Chapter 14

'As the Earl of the Phantomhive house and a distinguished nobleman, Ciel is very strict, proud, and accustomed to a luxurious lifestyle. As a result, he has considerable difficulty dressing himself up and doing household chores if left on his own. He also refuses to stay in a poor environment for long periods of time. Ciel is stern with his orders, especially in the assertion of his authority, because he expects his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to complete them without any shortcomings.'

The door to their shared room eventually opened once again as Amy had unlocked it. Haruhi peered inside with guilt, she didn't mean what she said. She did like Arthur like the brother-in-law that he was pretending to be, she did like that Amy was opening up more about her emotions. Now she could have shattered that close bond that the two had. "I know you don't like frilly things, and I know you're not fond of dresses sometimes...but I want you to have this...you don't have to keep it though," Lily handed a box to her 'sister' and started packing away every single trace of her, including pictures of her. Haruhi opened the box sceptical and slowly, only for her frown to change to a sad smile. "Aunt Cadenza made this for me on my wedding day. It's a little worn down and doesn't look like a wedding dress...but I want it to at least have one last chance," Lily trailed off as she saw Haruhi looking at the slightly pink dress from all the tears and washes it has been through. 

Realising everything that Amy was sacrificing for her, Haruhi put the box aside and hugged the ravenette's waist tightly. "I'm so sorry for everything I said Nēchan! I didn't mean any of that! I just wish I had more time with you," she whispered as the two hugged tightly for a long time, taking in every second of each other that remained. Amy gently stroked the fifteen year olds hair as her tears fell onto the brunette's hair. "What's wrong you two?" Ryoji asked from the door. The man had the day off he spent it at home resting from his stressful work week. Amy looked up m her sisters head and saw her, "I'm going home tomorrow morning Dad..." she smiled innocently but her puffy red eyes said otherwise. The situation suddenly clicked in his mind as he joined in in the tight yet warm hug. 

"Lily?" Ryoji said quietly after Haruhi fell asleep late at night. Lily looked up from the last of her packing, "yeah?" she replied quickly. Sad smile red on his lips before kissing her forehead and braiding her hair as a last time thing, "Remember when you were young and let me do this?" He reminisced, Amy chuckled softly and let him braid the inky black strands when he noticed a small chunk of brown on the underside of her hair. It was the exact same shade as his with small highlights of Kotoko (Haruhi's mother), "you dyed your hair..." he trailed off before weaving it into the braid, "Just a little something to keep you guys close by after Kotoko passed...I'm going to miss you both more than I thought..." she trailed off. When the two finished remembering the best times as 'father and daughter', Amy grabbed the bags necessary and left the small apartment. 

She left a small photograph on the table; it was of a tired Kotoko with a young Ryoji. Beside the two was a small Amy holding a newborn Haruhi. Signed on the back said 'Family doesn't end in blood, don't ever forget me ~Lily F.' And all traces of Amy Fujioka were erased from the world and Lily Falconclaw returned into the light as she left in the night.


	15. Chapter 15

'Sebastian predominantly appears as a courteous and impeccable servant. However, he is, in actuality, callous, heartless, and sadistic; he is ruthless when attacking others on Ciel's orders, and constantly puts Ciel in nonfatal danger for his own amusement. Sebastian usually expresses his diabolic nature through his dark, sarcastic humor and inability to see good in anyone. He is known to not take instances in which Ciel is in danger seriously, such as kidnappings.'

Haruhi woke up at her normal time to an empty feeling room. She got up like normal, had breakfast like normal, and went to school like normal. All of that in silence, only her father's snores to fill the void. The girl didn't even think to look at the empty bed beside hers. The trip to school felt long and dull, her classes felt like they were being drug out for her torture. When it came to the last lesson of the day before she went to the host club, she sat in her seat acting like the role-model in her life didn't just leave on the spot - despite her inability to act -. "Hey Haruhi?" Eren called quietly from behind her. She turned around subtly so she wouldn't get into trouble and hummed softly to show she was listening, "When is Alina visiting again? Armin needs to talk to her," he finished . Haruhi felt her heart clench, she was going to have to lie through her teeth about her sister, "W-Who's Alina?" She stuttered slightly as she tried to hide the truth. Hikaru and Kaoru were completely confused at what she said, "Alina is Amy's alias," they said in unison. Another tug at her heart came by, another lie came to her mind, "who's Amy?" she asked again, stuttering again. 

The twins and Eren were confused, 'what's going on?' they thought. "Your sister obviously," they said in a 'duh' tone. She gripped her bag tightly before asking to be excused from the lesson and leaving the room to cool down, trying to prevent herself from breaking down into tears again in the middle of class and call out to the older woman with all her might and beg her to stay. She leant against the wall, "Why am I being like this?..." she whispered to herself as she steadied her uneven breathing. Memories flooded her mind and a pattern formed in front of her, "She was trying to be a mother figure for me after Mum died..." she realised; Amy was the one Haruhi went to when she had problems; she was the shoulder Haruhi could cry on; she was the one who would give her advise when she needed it; she tried to fill the parent role whilst her father was working long and hard hours to keep a roof over their heads and food on their plate. 'She could never replace Mum or Dad...but she tried to keep some form of them with me when she was near...' she thought as her breathing steadied to an even pace.

Guilt rung through Amy's heart as she stood on the wooden deck of the 'Lady Rose' (the ship she travelled on with her fiancé all those years ago. The familiar salty breeze surrounded her and smooth waves rolled over them. "Hello again Lily," a smooth British voice said from behind her. Shivers were sent up her spine at the voice as she turned around to face them, it was Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive from London, "Hello Ciel...Sebastian," the woman was hesitant to greet the black haired man. His appearance similarly resembled Zane Ro'meave and his ways of battle reminded her of the stories her mother told her of how her father battled. Thus, their training began. It was long and harsh, ending with the girl on the floorboards sweating and panting wither lungs crying out for air. "I guess we should finish this up today, we will continue first thing in the morning," Sebastian ended the training, but Ciel reassured Lily with, "Remember, if you can take down two demons at a time, then this Zane person stands no chance against you." Lily laid comfortably on her double bed after a long shower, contemplating her decisions on whether it was good or not. She didn't even realise Arthur laying beside her as she set off into a memory fifteen years before.

Fifteen years ago, Lily was 411 years old. Considering her immortality, that was quite young and added to around sixteen years old in mortal age. She took the form of a five year old to make the Fujioka's story believable. It was either that or say she was Haruhi's aunt, that would arise some suspicion. Lily sat outside a hospital room anxiously awaiting to be called in. "Lil's you can come in now," a twenty year old Ryoji called quietly from inside the hospital room. His wife had recently given birth to their first biological child (unbeknownst to them that she would be their only child by blood), his hair was growing out and tied into a ponytail along side with a few strands askew. Kotoko on the other hand was exhausted and sweating, but the smile on her face never left. In her arms was a bundle of joy wrapped in a blanket. Amy wondered over quietly and hoisted herself onto Kook's hospital bed, careful to not disturb the baby girl or Kotoko's aching body. The baby girl opened her eyes and held her hand out to Amy, the girl gently took the girl's hand in hers before noticing a familiar spark in her eyes. 'That's the same spark in Mum's eyes...I must protect her with my life,' she decreed in her mind as the baby girl fell asleep holding her 'sister's' hand. "Meet your baby sister, Haruhi," Kotoko smiled softly and tiredly at the two young girls. 

The memory was clear and not hard to forget, but it made guilt rise in her heart more at the thought of leaving Haruhi in such a fragile state. "Are you ok love?" Arthur asked softly, pulling her into a loving embrace. Amy nuzzled into his chest and replied, "I'm fine..." she trailed off before sleep overcame her. 'Haruhi is a strong girl, she will be fine for a while...' was her last thought.


	16. Chapter 16

'Ouran Academy is an elite upper school catering to the ultra-rich. Haruhi Fujioka is a middle-class scholarship student, a rarity at the school. While searching for a quiet place to study, she stumbles upon an unused music room which turns out to be the club room for the school's Host Club — a group of idle rich boys, possessing exceptional good-looks, who entertain female clients. '

In the end, Lily ended up going out onto the deck to put herself to sleep. The calm and relaxing feel of the waves rolling under the boat and the salty ocean air was proved calming to the deity. The girl was unable to sleep due to so many thoughts crowding her mind; was her decision to leave her 'baby sister' such a good idea?; would she be able to face Zane like her fate had been written as? These kinds of thoughts clouded every inch of her brain, it was so difficult for her to clear it. As the cool breeze wove through her hair, a familiar feeling of serenity rushed through her bones of her past. "What are you doing up so late?" A Norwegian voice said from behind her, it was Lukas. Lukas was the human personification of Norway and dabbled in magic much like Arthur did. Lily smiled softly at the man and then leant on the railing before replying, "couldn't sleep..." She whispered as she felt the weight of her lack of sleep on her eyes but did not want to sleep. Lukas came up beside her and asked her why, "I don't know if leaving my baby sister back home was a good idea..." she confessed. Sweet memories of Haruhi and her came to mind, a specific one was what made her smile the most. 

It was of Haruhi running up to Lily with the sweet smile on her face, announcing that she got into Ouran Academy on her own accord and own smarts. "Were you close with your sister?" Lukas asked softly, Lily nodded slowly, "Very...I could talk to her about anything and she could do the same with me..." she trailed off. A pregnant pause filled the air before Vlad, the personification of Romania, leant on the other side of the girl. He decided to ask, "What was life as a mortal like for you?" Lily smiled at that question as many happy and amusing memories found their way to mind, "It was the best, It was like I never left the island. I was accepted into a loving family and treated like their own daughter," A spark was in Lily's eyes as she spoke of the family she loved. Lukas then became curious of the mother and father that took her on, "What was your 'parents' like?"

The spark disappeared in her eyes as this became a more sensitive subject, "Ryoji, or Ranka, was an amazing father...he's a bisexual transvestite who works at a gay bar. He met Kotoko and married her when he was nineteen. Their friendship started out rocky but soon she loved him for the man he was under his silliness. Their wedding was a shotgun wedding since their families didn't approve of their six year age difference, but it was so worth it for them. Kotoko gave birth to Haruhi a little later after they married. I still remember the day I was sitting outside the hospital room with Ryoji..." Lily spoke softly yet kindly of her family. The boys listened intently. "Kotoko died of an illness when Haruhi was five...worst day of the poor girl's life. Ryoji worked day and night to keep a roof over our heads and food on our plates, he was a such a strong role-model to me. Shortly after Kotoko died, he swore to never love another woman again. I took on both parenting roles whilst Ranka worked long hours, like a sister; mother; father; and big brother all in one....well as much as I could to help achieve her dreams," her voice slowly broke into a whisper.

"My baby sister has fallen in love and I'm not there to help her at all...I might not even survive long enough to see how she grows up....but Phoenix drop needs me," A weight was lifted from her heart after confessing everything that could have bothered her. She was engulfed into a hug by her beloved whilst Norway (Lukas) and Romania (Vlad) left to get some sleep and let them have some space. Lily turned to her fiancé and their foreheads pressed together. "You will survive long enough, I won't let you die." he assured before kissing her lips, followed by more later that night.


	17. Chapter 17

'After accidentally knocking over a priceless Rennaissance vase that's worth far more than Haruhi can possibly repay, she is forced to join the Host Club as an "errand boy" to work off her debt. Soon after, however, Haruhi proves to be a natural host (no training needed) and is promoted to full status as a Host of the Ouran Host Club. It then becomes clear that something isn't quite as it seems...'

"What do you mean Haruhi can't remember Amy?!" Tamaki exclaimed in shock, making Haruhi jump from her seat. "We're telling you boss! She doesn't know!" Hikaru exclaimed back, his twin nodded with slight urgency. Upon hearing this, Tamaki ran for Kyoya about this bizarre situation. He was then typing rapidly for the girl's file to check if something had happened, the results confused him majorly, "She hasn't got a file anymore? This doesn't make sense," Kyoya pondered on the situation. "It's almost like she vanished off of the face of the earth!" Armin's voice wavered. Levi Ackerman, a comrade and corporal of the survey teens, stood against the wall with his arms crossed beside Haruhi, "So she's on the move," he grumbled slightly. Eren raised his eyebrow at the older man whilst the others asked what he meant, "Every few years, Alina moves from place to place. If my memory serves correct, she's been here with you for twenty years?" he asked Haruhi, slightly annoyed at the constant questions. Haruhi nodded as he continued, "Alina changed her identity completely with every new place she's at. Here she was, Amy Fujioka. With us, she was Alina Phoenix. And so forth," he explained further.

A question then perked Honey's interest, "But why is Amy~chan on the move?" he asked innocently. Everyone who was currently in the room agreed, this even got Haruhi's attention as she didn't know the real reason herself. Levi sighed and furrowed his eyebrows as he answered this last question to prevent himself getting more annoyed than he already is, "Being the daughter of Irene the Mage and Shad the Destroyer is no picnic for her. Every few years she watches over someone and tells the story of the divine before up and leaving once again," he left the room, leaving everyone else completely puzzled with questions dying to be answered. A few taps at the computer already showed that Kyoya was trying to find both Lily's location and more about the situation. He found nothing of the sort except a live video at Phoenix Drop. He didn't click on it for a while, "Is Amy really Lily Falconclaw?" Kaoru asked quietly to Haruhi and she nodded. "Her power is great but uncontrollable for her, it's one of few reasons she ran away..." Haruhi replied just as quietly but everyone did hear. 

Everyone was then beckoned to gather around Kyoya's computer as he clicked on the live video, the actual content shocked them. The video was fuzzy but they could barely make out two figures, their voices however were loud and clear. A woman with features almost exactly like Lily was on her knee's completely drained of power but still fighting hard with insults. A man with a similar appearance as Lily was also there. They could all see a village that the were in being control;ed by people wearing blood red armour. Haruhi's eyes widened as she recognised those people from the book Amy read to her. Two boys were at the docks beyond from the fighting 'couple'. One of them had bright blonde hair with baby blue eyes whilst the other contrasted from him, he had dark brown hair with emerald green eyes as well as a rich green scarf wrapped loosely around his neck and barely covering his mouth. "Thats...Thats Lily's parents...and this are her brothers in the background!" she exclaimed with a hint of confusion in her tone. The hosts sighed in relief, thinking that Haruhi's sister would be fine going to Phoenix drop. 

But they were far from right...


	18. Chapter 18

'René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh (aka Tamaki Suoh), is the illegitimate son of Ouran Academy's Chairman, Yuzuru Suoh, and the president of the Ouran Host Club. Tamaki is in Class 2-A, the same class as his best friend and co-founder of the Host Club, Kyoya Ootori.'

Haruhi then broke into a slight panic, "There is no way that that is Amy's father!" She held onto Tamaki as she expressed her fear in her tight grip on his arm. "What do you mean Haruhi?" Jean asked the shaking girl. Out of instinct, Tamaki held onto the girl to help comfort her but it didn't help in any way whatsoever, "Lily told me that her father died before he even knew her mum was pregnant! It's impossible that he's alive right here and right now!" she cried before calming down from her fit of fear. A sudden argument broke out between Shad and Irene right before the host's eyes, and it made them really think about who Amy really was. "Where is Lily, Irene?!" Shad yelled angrily, his temper easily proven to be shorter than when he was locked away in other dimensions. Irene tried to calm the man down but it didn't work, "I don't know Shad! We lost contact with her after six weeks you invaded!" She retaliated, her own sassiness and anger showing. 

Irene's own magic was exposed to the hosts as she tried to attack the man but not kill him, a man with black hair and an icy blue eye (his fringe covering the other and a mask to cover his mouth) grabbed Irene and set her away from Shad. It was incredibly difficult to see, but the man had empathy for Irene in his eyes but it was masked by a venomous look. Shad then soon came in contact with the monitor that was recording the whole video, a dark smile came to his lips before the computer turned off completely and refused to turn back on. It just broke out of nowhere, but that murderous grin on Shad's face was etched into their mind like a tattoo. Tamaki slammed his hand on the table, finally coming to a conclusion, "We have to stop them, we have to save everyone in that village!" He declared, fear hiding in his eyes after witnessing such powerful beings fight right before his eyes. 

Haruhi almost instantly grabbed Tamaki and looked deeply into his violet eyes, "No Tamaki~senpai! It's too dangerous, you don't know how powerful Shad really is!" she cried as she hugged him tightly, not realising the alien feeling bubbling up in her chest at the close contact. Kyoya nodded, having read the legends of the Divine, "Haruhi is right. Now that Shad has a human form, which is most likely Aaron Falconclaw's, he's even more dangerous. It's a war that only a few species can fight apart from the divine," Kyoya agreed with the girl as he then started to explain the dangers of even associating themselves with the war. They were all freaking out on the inside on the situation, was there any way they could help from such a long distance? Or were they to just watch as their friend could possibly die without even saying goodbye? 

A sudden call to Haruhi's phone made everyone go quiet, it was Lily! Haruhi answered eagerly before immediately muting her side of the line when she heard Lily was in conversation. "I still can't believe that this happened! And before a war nonetheless!" the heard Lily cry, practically tearing her hair out from stress. Everyone listened in carefully and intently to the conversation, "I know Lil's...but there is no way around it," a soothing british voice said near her, Haruhi recognised it as Arthur's voice. 'What's happened?' they all thought as they kept listening. A couple of hosts (like Honey and Mori as well as Christa) felt guilty for eavesdropping on the conversation but it seemed far too important to not listen in to. 'Are you sure you still wanna fight lass? Whoo knows what could happen," a heavy scottish accent asked and a heavy sigh followed after it, "I don't know Allistor but what choice do I have?" Arthur's voice returned again, "It's going to be difficult, but I'm sure we can get through this with a bit of caution. And if something was to happen, we've got healers from Hogwarts and St. Mungos in London on hand to heal anyone who's injured, especially this child if something was to happen," he assured. Upon hearing that, Haruhi hung up and put her phone away before leaving for home.

'It's all happening too quickly. First Tamaki, then Nēchan, and now a child in a war?! It's all too much!'


	19. Chapter 19

'As the third son of the wealthy and noble Ootori family, Kyoya believes he must surpass his two elder brothers if he wishes to please his father. He works extremely hard to meet his strict father's high expectations in order to be considered as the next family patriarch, however unlikely that may be. In the anime, it is seen that under the influence of Tamaki's friendship, his younger demeanor as a superficial cad is transformed and Kyoya grows to be a rational, but humanistic individual. His obsession with the patriarchy is all but gone and this, ironically, pleases his father most of all. '

Everything was moving far too quickly for everyone's liking, especially fro the Fujiokas. Haruhi was currently in the living room alone, doing homework in hopes of relieving her mind of the past few weeks experiences. No matter what she did though, it still haunted her mind that her sister was pregnant and going into a battle that could possibly kill her! Every part of her life she could think of, Lily was always by her side as much as she could and tried to make her as happy as possible despite the blip in their lives of Kotoko's death. Now that she was growing up, new alien feelings were surfacing around a particular host and she had no way of controlling or handling it. Normally, Lily would be there to guide her but she constantly struggled on her own. 

Haruhi ran a hand over a small scar on her arm, it was faded and no longer bothering her. The meaning behind it was very deep and changed her life as she knew it. Not too long ago, Tamaki was engaged to a French girl called Eclair Tonnerre and tried to force Tamaki into returning to France. As a result of that, the host club was temporarily dissolved, but the hosts chased after him and stopped him before he would have made a huge mistake. It was at that time that those feelings were really starting a fire in her heart. She quickly pushed it out of her mind and continued on with the remainder of her homework. 

On the other side of the world, the 'Lady Rose' was entering the border to the Ru'an region and prepared to dock at Phoenix drop. Phoenix drop is an amazing village, it was known for its unique culture and trading business as well as being the home of; Irene the Mage; Esmund the protecter; and (rumoured to be) Enki and Menphia. There we're Meif'wa's, werewolves, deities, elves, and so much more. But currently, the village seemed gloomy and lost its upbeat and happy life. Zane Ro'meave was the younger brother of Garroth Ro'meave and older brother to Vylad Ro'meave. He used to be a compassionate and generally a happy person, but recently he became driven with power and a loyal server of the Shadow Lord after abandoning his home of O'Khasis.

Fear, anxiety, and anger rushed through Lily's veins and into her heart at the sight of her beloved home in such state. A blonde man as well as a brunette man were stood at the docks with weak but beaming smiles as they saw the boat breach the barrier. Eventually, when the 'Lady Rose' finally docked and they were all on the port, Lily and Arthur were engulfed into tight hugs by the two men. "You're home Lily! You're finally home!" the blonde exclaimed with relief as he hugged the girl tighter. Lily chuckled and hugged the blonde back, "I'm home Levin, I'm home," she grinned at her older brother. The brunette then hugged Lily slightly gentler than the blonde but was still full of relief, "I'm glad you're home safe Lil's" he smiled under his scarf and tucked some hair behind his sister's ear. "I'm glad you and the others are safe Malachi," she whispered before hugging both of her adoptive brothers as tightly as possible.

The townsfolk did notice the couple's arrival but did not do a thing as they were constantly being watched by shadow knights. Upon her arrival, Shadow knights blocked the way of them. 

Now the battle had truly begun...


	20. Chapter 20

'Kaoru Hitachiin is the younger of the Hitachiin identical twins. He and his older twin, Hikaru, are introduced when Haruhi Fujioka stumbles upon the Host Club. Being in the same class as Haruhi, they serve as major rivals against Tamaki for Haruhi's romantic attention. Kaoru is just as playful as his elder brother, but is also a more insightful and easy-going person. He is also the first of the two to understand that their co-dependence must end, if they are to develop into separate and whole individuals.'

Haruhi was given two days off from school after the school board noticed how her attitude had changed. It surprised the girl at first at the sudden offer but she took it in the end since she had been feeling so out of it for the past few days. She sat in her bedroom alone whilst holding the dress that Lily had given her the night before she left without a word. She held it tightly and close to her face as she felt the soft but worn fabric on her skin. "I will always be with you Haru~chan, just look deep down in your heart and I'll be there," the words of Lily rang all throughout Haruhi's mind when she felt lonely without her. 

In a matter of minutes, Haruhi was wearing the gown and instantly felt close to Amy than ever before. Despite the difference in size (Lily was slightly bigger than Haruhi), it suited her figure properly and highlighted every part of her. She then went out of the house with the dress on, it felt right to be wearing it for her, unaware that Tamaki was nearby after school hours. He decided to go greet the girl with a soft yet charming smile and a soothing tone in his voice. "Oh hello Tamaki," Haruhi greeted with an equally as soft smile on her lips. It surprised him slightly that she didn't add the 'senpai' honorific on the end of his name but tried to not think much of it. 

"You look nice Haruhi," he complimented while brushing a loose strand of hair from her face, it was slowly growing out but it was still relatively short. He assisted her with her bags and walked her home, in the end he ended top holding her hand unintentionally. "When did you get that dress? It really suits you," he asked slightly, to make a conversation out of the silence that filled the air when she invited him in for coffee. A sad yet happy smile painted her lips as she fiddled with the fabric of the dress, "It's Nēchan's..." she replied hesitantly. Hearing the sudden hesitance to talk in her voice, Tamaki slowly but cautiously pulled the girl into a hug.

"It's...it's kinda crazy...that Lily is-..." she stopped as she couldn't finish that sentence, making Tamaki hug her tighter while she hugged him back. A soft kiss was placed on the brunette's forehead, "I know Haruhi, but think about what she's sacrificing for everyone to be safe," he whispered in her ear whilst rubbing her back to comfort her. This was one of few times the two could get closer to act other and be intimately close without being interrupted by the hosts or a stupid comment. Finally, Tamaki mustered up the courage after figuring out the last piece of the puzzle of his feelings, "I love you...Haruhi," he confessed. Haruhi looked him in the eye from the hug, "I guess the feeling is mutual, Tamaki," she smiled and kissed his cheek before returning to the tight hug. It was warm and loving but also gentle and calming. 

The two had no idea what had broken out in Ru'an. Werewolves, Warlocks, Demons, Deities, Mei'fwa , Elves, Humans, Shadow Knights, Shifters, Humans, Healers, Witches, Wizards alike were fighting to the death against each other for peace or destruction. They all drew their blades, readied their wands, muttered spells, and brewed their potions as everything below and beyond hell would break loose...nobody knew nor wanted to know if the barrier that held it all together would shatter or hold together for one last battle.


	21. Chapter 21

'Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka is an older boy who is attractive to girls because he is child-like and cute. Honey, himself, loves cute things and indulges in sweets of cake and candy on a near-constant basis; this, despite being smaller than average for his age and a martial arts champion. He is a perennial optimist with an innocent approach to life that makes him appear to be more like an elementary school student instead of a 3rd-year high school student, as well as the eldest of all the Hosts. '

Blood was drawn as the battle of the Ru'an dragged on for ten long months. Human personifications of other countries alike to Arthur joined the battle within the first three months of the war. Lily and Irene combined their powers from a distance to help keep the barrier up and fight against their enemies at the same time. Lily was fighting the original Shad, she tried to not hurt him so badly as it hurt her to see someone that was presumably in the body of her father but the soul of a vicious man. Her growing stomach made it difficult for Lily to aim her sword and to fight with the same strength she had previously.

The Shadow Lord grabbed Lily by her neck with a murderous grin, "I finally have you within my reach," he growled with an evil laugh followed close by. The young woman saw her own life flash before her eyes as she tried to reach her arm up with her dagger in hand. Seeing this, Shad's grip became tighter and tighter around her neck and strangling her slowly but surely. She dropped her blade altogether, but then his grip became lighter to the point that he dropped her. The woman passed out on the floor beside her mother, dried blood on her skin and small clumps of dirt all over her.

Aphmau pulled her daughter close and inspected her wounds before looking at the perpetrator. It was Zane who had taken the life of the original Shadow Lord and broke from the corrupted mind set that he had been driven to for years. Irene - Aphmau- stared in shock at his actions, never in her life had she seen Zane go against something he had 'believed' after all this time, "Why did you do that?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to get too comfortable to his sudden change. She started tending to the minor wounds on Lily's body while Zane sighed softly and assisted her.

"The Shadow Lord took over my mind and used me as a puppet. He brainwashed me into thinking that what he was doing was right and could give me all that I had desired my whole life...." he explained with a sad tone, he realised what he had done wrong all these years. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away, in fact I would judge you if you did, after the hell I put you and everyone in. I just wanted to put an end to his wicked ways," Zane finished before putting his hands to his head, ready to be arrested by his own brother.

Garroth ran in with urgency and tied Zane's wrists together. In his eyes, Garroth had sadness and gilt in his eyes since he didn't want to arrest his own brother, "Has he done anything to hurt you or Lady Lily, Lady Aphmau?" he asked quickly and locked the cell door behind him when putting Zane into confinement. Aphmau shook her head, "No, in fact he was the one who killed Shad..." she whispered before standing up with Lily in her arms. "It's Lily I'm more worried about," she finished. Garroth nodded and took Lily in his own arms and rushed her to Zoey (an elf with healing magics) and Poppy - a healer from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Upon hearing the news, Arthur started pacing back and forth in a panicked state. Everyone had some sort of injury to be patched up, whether it be minor or major.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Lulu  
' Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka is a 3rd-year student at Ouran Academy and the second-oldest member of the Ouran Host Club. He is rarely seen without his cousin and best friend, Honey, who is often found riding on his shoulders. Historically, the Morinozuka family had served the Haninozuka family for many generations before marriage joined the families, thus breaking the master-servant tradition; despite this, Mori still faithfully looks out for Honey and attends to his wishes. '

Haruhi stood confidently behind withdrawn curtains, she was about to come out to the school with her real gender. She was wearing Lily's dress with a happy feeling in her heart of feeling closer to her 'sister' than ever before. Her whole being felt on top of the world and Lily was sat right beside her -metaphorically speaking- "She promised that she'd be back by the end of the year," she mumbled to herself as she scanned the crowd for the woman. She sighed in disappointment when she saw no Lily in there. "She could have had the baby by now, maybe that's why," She finished but still upset that she wasn't even there to support her. 

She stepped out onto the stage slowly but anxiety was still rattling through her bones. The host club stood at the back but high up so she could see her. Seeing them helped her speak confidently and the charming smile from Tamaki (now her boyfriend) made her heart melt slightly. "Hello..." she greeted the crowd shakily, everyone watched her every move, "My name is Haruhi Fujioka....but you probably already knew that..." she continued with a flustered expression, now a little embarrassed. "And I'm a girl, biologically," she breathed heavily from fear and released a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding. 

After a while of processing the new information, loud and happy claps erupted from the crowd. Some whistled and cheered for her confidence, a smile formed on her lips and a small blush dusted her face when she finally knew that everyone was okay with it. All of a sudden, Haruhi spotted a face in the crowd that made her smile even brighter and wider than ever. The crowd cleared after a while, leaving just the host club and Lily in the room with Haruhi. 

The teen jumped off the stage and ran to her sister who met her halfway. Lily picked up her 'baby sister' and swung her around in a tight hug. Lily pressed multiple kisses to Haruhi's head and cheeks when they reunited. "You're alright! You're okay Nēchan!!" Haruhi exclaimed as she hugged Lily tighter than ever, not wanting to let go in fear of her leaving again. Tears left both of their eyes as they were both so happy to see each other and feel each other once more, "That's right, I'm back baby sis," she breathed and knelt down to her height. 

The host club joined them in the hug. "I hate to break this apart, but someone misses their mum," Arthur said from the doorway, holding a baby in his arms. Lily chuckled and took the baby in her arms and gently rocked them, "This is Josh Kirkland," she introduce the little baby boy to the hosts. "Can I?" Haruhi asked, meaning that she wanted to try and hold him, Lily nodded and gently handed her baby to her sister. The baby instantly became attached to his 'aunt' and reached up and grabbed her hand. A small giggle bubbled in his mouth. Each of the hosts got a chance to hold the one month old boy until it got around to Tamaki. As soon as he held Josh, he burst into tears. Tamaki immediately panicked before Lily took Josh back and rocked him back to sleep. Lily sat down on one of the chairs nearby and everyone else did the same. They all chatted like old friends, "So...would you guys like to come to Ru'an in the spring for our wedding?" Arthur asked them all. Haruhi beamed and nodded rapidly while the others just agreed simply. 

Another visitor sat beside Lily, "guys, this is my mum Aphmau, or Irene if you want, " she whispered, careful not to wake baby Josh. The spring came quicker than anyone anticipated


	23. Chapter 23

"Do you, Lily Falconclaw, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked. It was a beautiful spring day in March. Ru'an was especially lovely at this time, the leaves were greener and healthier and the flowers were in bloom. Birds were tweeting happily and animals buzzed around with glee. "I do," Lily smiled brightly. The woman was wearing a pale white dress with her black hair in a bun, The unique brown strands woven perfectly into it. Her scars were all healed up and not seen at all any more. Arthur was wearing his old pirate uniform, only it was dusted up and clean. It was the perfect wedding that they could ask for. Friends and family from all over the world and from different dimensions visited to witness the ceremony. "And do you, Arthur Kirkland, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked. Haruhi was stood beside her sister as a bridesmaid. Tamaki entertained their hands together with a smile as they watched and listened intently. "I do," Arthur replied, the couple gleamed at each other.

Baby Josh was sat comfortably on Ryoji's lap, not making a single noise. The baby boy was a handful most times but at this time, he was well behaved. Zane was serving his time in prison for his crimes. He confessed to his crimes and was proven to tell the truth about being possessed under Shad's power, for that he was able to watch the wedding with a small smile under his mask -despite still being tied and under surveillance. The two exchanged rings with heartfelt smiles. Their wedding rings were unique to others; Lily's was rose gold with small patterns wielded into the thin bands. Arthur's was the same but it was pure thin gold and the patterns were slightly wavy to represent his old Sailor life.

"And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest smiled before the two sealed their love with a kiss. Cheers soared through the crowd, "I love you Lily," Arthur mumbled to his new wife. Only now had they been able marry after 150 years. "I love you too Arthur. To the depths of the sea to the high of the sky..." she smiled. 

"No matter how far away, I will always love you," 

 

The End


	24. Bonus Chapter

"Nicole! Dmitri! Nekoette! Kawaii~Cha-" the woman cut herself off with an annoyed groan as the people around her ignored her calls. "Lily, calm down," her mother said from behind her. She had her arms crossed and a slightly amused smile on her face. Her mother's smile was warm and loving and it warmed her heart and calmed her down. "I'm sorry Mum, it's just that I need someone to babysit Josh for a few dayswhile I go with Levin and Malachi to visit our trading partners," Lily sighed and pushed her bangs out of her face. Over the past five years, Lily's baby Josh had become a refined young boy but had such a cheeky side that only a firm hand could control. That being said, Lily struggled to find someone to help babysit when she and her husband were out. Lady Aphmau, Lily's mother, put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I can do it while you and your brothers are away," she smiled.

Lily shook her head rapidly, "No mum, I can't ask you to do that for me," She denied quickly but Aphmau wasn't having it, "Lily, I said I can do it. Besides, I love babies!" She exclaimed, making the two of them giggle. It was no secret that the deity loved children and willingly took in Levin and Malachi when they were children (or in Malachi's case, ghost children) and raised them happily into successful young men. Lily finally gave in before tying her hair back with her father's bandana, "Thank you so much Mum!" she gleamed before rushing off to her brothers' ship.

"Grandma? Where's Momma going?" little Josh asked, tugging at Aphmau's skirts. She never really did get used to being called 'grandma' but she learnt to bear it. The woman picked up Josh and sat him on her hip, "she's on a trip, until she comes back you'll be spending time with me," she booped her grandson's nose before taking him into her house. Josh had blonde hair just like his father but deep brown eyes like his mother. His personality, on the other hand, was hard to decipher. One moment he'll be all sunshine and daisies and the next he'll be hell in a human form. Zane had served his time but still had to be kept under close surveillance. Aaron's body had a burial shortly after the end of the war. Every week Aphmau would visit and sometimes talk to him about Lily as if he was still there right beside her. Despite never officially knowing him, Lily always held Aaron close to her heart and often dreamt of alternate dimensions in which they lived in the same society as Haruhi and her friends and she could watch as her parents fall in love. 

Aphmau sat beside the small grave that lies deep in the forest. Josh had fallen asleep in her arms after a long few hours of playing. "Hey Aaron, how are things?" She greeted with a soft smile. It hurt Aphmau to know that there was no possibility of him returning, but by now she had healed from the heartbreak. She wrapped Josh in her long skirts and ran her hand through his hair, "You have a beautiful grandson here...he's cheeky and sassy but has such a big heart," she sighed contently, feeling as if Aaron was truly listening. A small breeze flew by and wove through Aphmau's black tresses and made Josh stir slightly but then settle back down into his slumber, "Our daughter...you'd be so proud of her...she's a mother, a fighter, a wife...a friend..." something inside her urged Aphmau to keep talking. Garroth was listening from behind a tree, he was making sure that she was okay but couldn't help but feel his heart melt at the words she spoke of her family that was constantly growing in many ways, whether it be by blood or not. 

Aphmau watched as the ship floated away from the horizon, the grave was on a hilltop in the forest with the perfect view of the ocean. She watched as the flag of Phoenix drop disappeared, Lily, Levin, And Malachi on the boat. Small tears ran down her cheeks, "I remember when they were just little kids, so full of imagination and hope...I'm so proud of them Aaron...I hope you are too," She smiled before kissing her grandson atop the head and laid a bunch of Lilies and Roses on his grave and laid beside them. "M'lady, Should I take Josh? So you can have a moment?" Garroth piped up softly. Aphmau nodded and Garroth did so and carried him away, "I am Aphmau...Incredibly proud. And I'm extremely proud of you for raising an amazing young woman on your own, your truly are an extraordinary person Irene," Aphmau heard in her ear. 

"Truly Extraordinary."


End file.
